The Blue Hour
by KissyMissy
Summary: While training in Soul Society Orihime begins to lament the time spent away from Ichigo, and reluctantly has a conversation with Rukia in an attempt to ease her troubled heart. Rukia is not confident in her ability to quell her friend's fears.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, any of its characters or related subject matter. That would be Tite Kubo you'd have to thank for that.**

**This is my very first Fanfic ever! Please be kind. I'm just testing the waters and getting my sea legs so try not to be too harsh.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what ya think!**

* * *

She awoke ever so silently amongst the soft dimensions of the twilight's emerging glow. Her delicate eyelid's fluttering quietly, as she stirs and exhales the atmosphere from her mouth. The absence of true morning decorates the room in an unusual icy shade and appears as if looking through blue glass. She elegantly rises and upon the realization of the time, falls back upon the bed and stares at the pale ceiling in contemplation. Her rusty orange locks tangled in a mess that puddles around her face, framing her large gray eyes and shapely mountainous cheeks, dusted with a translucent pink flush. Her rather large lips shape a full pout and take a form similar to that of a child who may not have possession of what they desire.

_I wonder what Kurosaki-Kun is doing?_

She pondered, as she restlessly shifted position on to her side, nestling her head on her warm pillow for a moment, before quickly flipping it to the cooler side and settling. It had been a while since her and Rukia had departed from Karakura Town to train in Soul Society for the upcoming Winter War, and the distance between her and all her friends was quickly becoming prevalent.

_I wonder if he misses me, I wonder if he is thinking about me too._

Although she had certainly hoped it was true that Ichigo's mind was racing with thoughts of her, keeping him awake and unable to slumber, just like she had been unable too for the past couple of nights. She knew deep down that she did not inspire in him the same feelings for her that she had for him. The knot in her stomach that formed when she admitted this to herself tugged at her sanity as she clenched her fist and held back the tears that seem to linger just on the edge of release.

_Why can't I be what he wants? Why can't I just be…_**"Perfect?" **She moaned softly.

**"Can't sleep again Orihime?"** A scratchy and tired yet familiar voice whispered.

Orihime almost jumped out of her skin in surprise as she sat up and turned her head to see Rukia standing at the doorway, yawning and stretching as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her even more than usually messy raven hair chaotically spiking out, as the large shirt she wore hung off her shoulder revealing the smooth ivory skin beneath it.

The girl may not have been fortunate enough to be blessed with the curvaceous figure Orihime had, but she was stunning in her own right.

She crossed her arms and propped herself up in the doorway, leaning to the side as her dark violet eyes peered at Orihime in worry. **"No, it's just…" **She paused, thinking back about how much Ichigo's eyes had sang of joy, when Rukia returned during the Arrancar Invasion. Jealousy befell her as she considered that divulging her feelings to someone she could potentially see as a romantic rival, was not all that appealing. But Orihime didn't like thinking of anyone as her "rival" not even in non-combative respects.

_I don't think Rukia-San would tell anyone and it's not as if she doesn't already know to some degree._

She innocently weighed in her mind.

_Maybe... If she knew how I felt about him… if she knew, then maybe she would back off and let me have him. _

_Then Kurosaki-Kun and I could be together... _

Her eyes lit up and a grin crept across her face, as she imagined a child like image of her and Ichigo frolicking hand in hand across an open field of flowers. His burnt hair whipping in the wind as the glow of his luster flocked from every pore… **"Orihime!"** Rukia shouted. **"Orihime, snap out of it!" **She had failed to notice she entered another one of her wildly over imaginative states, as she focused once more and came to realize that Rukia was now sitting cross legged in front of her, grasping both her shoulders as she violently rocked her back and forth. Oddly, this was not an unusual occurrence as she was prone to these often, and any one of her friends could usually discern from the happy vacant face she displayed while in this state, that she needed a little help gathering her mind back together.

**"I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts again."** Orihime sadly admitted. Rukia subtly rolled her eyes. **"Out with it already! You've been moping around here for the last four days. I'm getting depressed just watching you!"** Rukia declared sternly. Orihime felt a prompting to just lay it all out, though she had learned from past experiences that rationally marinating your thought's usually proved more fruitful, but Orihime and the word rational didn't really belong in the same sentence together. She relaxed a bit and after letting the words dance on her tongue behind her teeth; she imparted what felt like the equivalent of two hundred years worth of kept secrets. **"I miss Kurosaki-Kun and I'm just worried if he is ok"** Orihime managed to let stumble out of her mouth. Though it wasn't the whole truth it would have to do for now, as Orihime was simple too uncomfortable bluntly proclaiming her love for Ichigo. Rukia's eyes widened as it indeed shocked her that Orihime would confide in her something so personal and she instantly regretted inquiring after the young girl's problems.

_While it's true that I was the one who asked her what it is that is ailing her, I didn't expect an answer like THAT._

_I figured she would say something to the effect that she was nervous about the imminent war or that she harbored feelings of inadequacy in her abilities to aid in the upcoming fight._

_This is something beyond my comprehension._

_I'm not equipped to deal with matters of the heart._

Years of living in The Rukongai and under the Kuchiki household made sure of that.

Rukia loosened her hold on Orihime and let her hands fall to her sides. The only thing she could think to reply with was the truth. **"I'm sure he is fine. Though that fool is a magnet for trouble, he has insane luck. At this moment I am positive he is training his heart out trying to become stronger, as should you."** Rukia hoped the subtle scolding at the end of her statement would be enough to hint to Orihime, that she was not prepared with the gentle touch it took to handle this subject.

**"I'm sure you're right!" **Orihime happily answered flashing a forced smile as she nodded her head in reassurance. Rukia could tell that Orihime was just as hesitant to talk with her about the situation as she was. The false sense of security she had hoped to instill in Rukia with that smile confirmed it and had somewhat the opposite effect. Yet Rukia could not bring herself to pry any further, as her own insecurities took hold and she saw this opening as a way out of a conversation she was more than less inclined to continue. **"Good then! That settles it. Now we have to do our part and train to become strong too!"** Rukia said with conviction, pulling herself to her feet, folding her arms and striking a heroic pose. **"Yeah!"** Orihime said in compliance as she struck a similar pose beside her.

Rukia then relaxed her stance **"Get dressed and get ready for breakfast, so we can get to the training grounds early"** she commanded, as she elegantly strode away. Orihime left standing in the room staring at her own two feet.

_Orihime, get yourself together!_

She told herself as she clutched her hand to her chest and drew further into thought.

_Rukia's right, you need to get stronger… you need to train hard for Kurosaki-Kun…_

Rukia, who had not completely left yet, froze for a moment and glanced over her shoulder to see Orihime encased in her mind once more, with a mask of anguish over her face. She shook her head heavily and sighed.

_It's ok Orihime… I miss him too…_

She returned her gaze forward and resumed her departure, ignoring the pull and ache in her heart for her friend's inflictions.

* * *

**I know it's rather plain and serious, just a simple conversation between Rukia and Orihime, nothing unique or exciting or comedic, but I didn't want to go all crazy for my first Fanfic and have people freak out on me. I kind of tried to stay true to Tite Kubo and didn't really venture too far out there, in terms of his character's personalities and plot. But for future reference I will let loose a little more.**

**Please feel free the critique, I am always looking to improve and any feedback is appreciated!**

(Also, if this didn't turn out too bad, I am looking to start a new story soon and I am curious as to what kind of pairings you guys are interested in)


End file.
